Apa Pendapatmu?
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Draco jengah saat Harry menanyakan pendapatnya, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. HarCo slash. Harry/Draco. ManxMan. Warning: OOC pake banget :D Disclaimer : they are not mine, even if i want it :D


**-** **Apa pendapatmu?** **-**

Sama seperti hari biasanya, hari ini Draco masih harus menyelesaikan laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada kepala Auror mengenai kasus yang baru saja dia selesaikan. Dan tugas ini membuatnya harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama di kantornya dari seharusnya, ya meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan karena seperti biasanya juga Harry 'his forever crush' Potter akan menemaninya.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda. Harry yang entah sadar atau tidak, benar-benar telah berhasil membuat Draco jengah dan frustasi.

"Hei Malfoy, kau termasuk keluarga berdarah murni bukan?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya sebelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol Harry.

"Erm, maksudku... Kau pasti tahu banyak hal mengenai aturan keluarga darah murni, kan?"

Bukannya menjawab Draco mendecih sambil kembali menulis laporannya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Harry yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Dan jelas itu membuat Draco semakin frustasi.

Mengapa?

Hanya Draco yang tahu.

"Oh ayolah Malfoy. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat payah dalam hal ini, aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Right. -" Draco meletakkan pena bulunya di atas meja di samping laporannya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil menatap Harry. "- jadi apa yang bisa kubantu, tuan Potter yang payah soal pureblood?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah partner kerjanya itu. Mereka sudah bekerja sama selama empat tahun sejak lulus dari Hogwarts, namun selalu saja ada sikap Draco yang membuatnya takjub.

Harry kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Draco yang berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya. Dan dengan sebuah ketukan tongkat sihirnya muncul sebuah kursi di dekat meja Draco. Tanpa membuang waktu Harry menarik bangku tersebut dan duduk di samping Draco.

"Ok, jadi begini. Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu sebagai seorang pureblood mengenai seseorang yang sudah sangat lama aku sukai."

Ya. Itulah mengapa hari ini menjadi hari paling buruk bagi Draco.

"Jezz, really Potter? Kau pikir aku konsultan cintamu? Berhenti membuang waktuku." Draco baru akan menarik penanya lagi saat Harry menahan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Please, Draco. I really need your help."

Ok. Salahkan saja Harry yang membuat Draco tidak mampu menolaknya.

"Ok, fine."

Dan demi senyuman Harry, Draco rela melakukan apapun. Apapun.

"Aku menyukai orang ini sudah sangat lama. Bahkan lebih dari yang aku ingat." Harry membuka ceritanya setelah melepas genggamannya dari tangan Draco, yang merasa sedikit menyesal namun tidak diperlihatkannya. "Aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku."

"Yeah, right. Harry Potter dan pesonanya." Draco tidak bisa menahan kata sakratisnya, karena dia sendiri mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi Harry hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ok, dan aku ingin mengajaknya kencan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Aku tahu dia menyukai coklat, dan aku menemukan sebuah merk coklat muggle yang sangat dia inginkan."

Oh tidak, Draco mulai merasa panas dalam dadanya. Draco juga sangat menyukai coklat, dan Harry sama sekali tidak pernah membelikan coklat muggle untuknya, sekalipun Harry tahu Draco suka sesuatu yang baru.

'Hentikan Draco, kau menyedihkan. Dia bahkan bukan sahabatmu, dia hanya Harry Potter, rekan kerjamu.'

Draco berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Harry tidak boleh tahu tentnag perasaannya. Terlebih saat pria itu sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Menurutmu?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Harry tiba-tiba menyadarkan Draco dari lamunan dan emosinya.

"Apa menurutmu, dia akan membaginya denganku?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Err, maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membelikannya sekotak coklat, apa menurutmu dia akan memberikan salah satu coklat itu untukku?"

"Err, aku tidak tahu Potter. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa? Apanya yang bagaimana denganku?" pertanyaan Harry yang ambigu jelas saja membuat Draco bingung.

"Kalau aku memberikanmu sekotak coklat yang sangat kau inginkan, apa kau akan membaginya denganku?"

"Jezz, Potter... Tentu saja aku tidak.." Draco memelankan suaranya " .. keberatan membaginya denganmu. Tapi hanya satu. Tidak lebih."

Lagi-lagi sikap Draco yang dianggap Harry sangat luar biasa dan membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"That's good. Kuharap dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tahu, aku akan langsung melamarnya jika jaawabannya sama denganmu." Jawab Harry bersemangat.

'Lucky bastard.'

Draco benar-benar membenci gadis itu.

"Oh ya, apa menurutmu tidak masalah jika aku memberinya bunga?"

"What? Apa masalahnya dengan memberikan bunga pada seorang gadis?"

"Ehmm, dia seorang pria kalau kau mau tahu."

'LUCKY BASTARD. HELL!'

"Jadi kau.."

"Iya Malfoy, aku gay. Because of him."

'Hell no.' gumam Draco.

"Apa?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Aku hanya.. baru mengetahuinya."

"Jadi apa pendapatmu, apa seorang pria pureblood akan menerima bunga dari pria lain?"

"Aku rasa, jika dia memang menci..."

"Hmm?"

"Maksudku, jika dia menyukaimu dia pasti akan senang menerimanya."

Lagi-lagi Harry tersenyum mendengar jawaban Draco.

'Merlin, just kill me now.'

"Kau tahu, dia sangat menyukai bunga aster. Aku pernah melihatnya membeli serangkaian bunga untuk apartemennya. Lucu bukan?" Harry tertawa mengingat sebuah kejadian yang dianggap tidak lucu sama sekali oleh Draco.

'Really? Even the flower? Ya, dan aku akan sangat terkejut kalau Potter mengatakan pria ini adalah aku. Hah, like he will. Oh tidak, hentikan Draco, kau benar-benar akan menjadi gila.'

"Well, aku akan mengajaknya kencan malam ini. Aku harap semuanya bisa berjalan lancar."

Dan lagi-lagi senyuman Harry membuat Draco tak bisa berkutik lagi dan tanpa dia sadari dia mengatakan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak dari hati.

"Yeah, good luck for you."

-DraRry-

Mengetahui pria yang selama ini kau sukai ternyata menyukai sesama jenis sama seperrtimu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, namun saat tahu pria itu akan melamar pria lain membuatmu merasa seperti dunia mau kiamat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Potter boleh saja melamarnya, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan menangis."

Ya, benar. Salahkan air matamu, Draco. Dengan tidak berperasaannya keluar tanpa kehendakmu.

"Oh tidak. Aku.. Apa yang terjadi padaku.." Draco merasakan pipinya semakin basah, dan matanya yang semakin panas. Belum lagi dadanya yang tetap terasa sesak. "Ini semua ulahmu Potter sialan. Aku... Aku membencimu Potter. Benar-benar membencimu."

Draco berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menonton serial komedi yang biasa menghiburnya. Tapi sepertinya serial itu tidak berhasil kali ini. Kata-kata menghibur mereka seolah disulap menjadi kata-kata Potter siang tadi saat mereka di tempat kerja.  
Bukannya tertawa melihat seseorang yang salah menuangkan kopi ke atas roti, Draco malah menangis mengingat Harry yang selalu membelikannya kopi kesukaannya tiap pagi.

"Kenapa bukan aku?"

Draco berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap televisi di depannya.

"Aku.. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik.."

Televisi di hadapannya masih tetap menyala dan terdengar gelak tawa penonton yang menjadi ciri khas serial komedi.

"Aku bahkan berusaha berteman dengan Granger dan Weasley."

Draco tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya, diapun mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kaki dan tangannya.

"Why not me, Potter?"

-tuk-tuk-tuk-

Sekalipun Draco sedang meratapi -ehem- kekalahannya, Draco masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada yang mengetuk jendelanya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas, Draco berjalan menuju jendelanya yang masih diketuk dan membukanya. Di depannya kini terbang seekor burung hantu yang dia yakin milik Harry yang membawa sebuah pesan. Setelah menarik pesan dari paruh burung tersebut, burung hantu itu langsung terbang pergi, kembali ke sarangnya. Pesan tersebut pasti tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Draco menguatkan dirinya membuka lembaran perkamen itu. Dia tidak mengharapkan mendapat kabar secepat ini. Hatinya jelas belum siap. Tapi jika diingat-ingat, Harry tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk melaporkan keberhasilan lamaranya kepada Draco, bukan?

-  
Ada sesuatu yang lupa kutanyakan tadi. Aku akan singgah ke apartemenmu 5 menit lagi.

Yours,  
HP  
-

'Oh great!'

"Dia akan datang dan melihatku kacau. Sial." 

Draco buru-buru berlari menuju kamar mandinya, membilas wajahnya dan meminum segelas air. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat bercermin.

"Merlin. Aku benar-benar kacau."

Matanya sembab, masih terlihat jelas kemerah akibat menangis terlalu lama. Dua jam itu waktu yang lama, bukan?

"Oh tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan."

Draco mencoba semua jenis mantra yang dia ketahui untuk menyamarkan matanya yang sembab. Dan tentu saja gagal, tidak ada mantra untuk hal seperti itu.

Draco baru saja ingin menulis owl buat Harry, mengatakan kalo dia ada urusan mendadak, ketika terdengar ketukan pada pintu rumahnya.

'Great!'

Draco sudah tiga setengah tahun tinggal diapartemen di lingkungan muggle itu. Sehingga saat temannya datang bertamu mereka tidak bisa menggunakan jaringan floo. Terlebih langsung berapparate ke dalam rumah Draco. Sangat tidak sopan tentunya.

Bunyi ketukan dipintu apartemen Draco semakin kuat karena Draco belum juga berniat membukanya.

'Anggap saja kau sedang tidak ada, ya, aku sedang tidak di rumah.'

"Malfoy?"

...

"Draco?"

'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak sekarang, kumohon.'

"Aku tahu kau disitu, tolong bukakan pintunya. Ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

"..."

"Please, Draco."

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Potter."

Draco sudah berdiri didepan pintunya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi potter, tapi masih mengurung niatnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Draco, kumohon bukakan pintunya."

"Tidak bisakah kau.."

"Jangan memaksaku menghancurkan pintu ini. Draco."

"Kau.. Kau bercanda kan?"

"Pernahkah aku bercanda denganmu?"

'Aku mengutukmu, Merlin.'

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Draco memutar kunci pintunya dan menarik dengan pelan, penerangan di ruangan depannya sengaja dimantrainya agar terlihat suram. Setidaknya dia berusaha agar Harry tidak melihat mata sembabnya, sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkan Draco menemui kencannya.

Berpikir tentang hal itu saja, membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

Namun saat pintu apartementnya terbuka dengan lebar, bukannya wajah Harry yang dia temukan namun serangkaian bunga aster berwarna putih menutupi wajah Harry.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"  
Suara Harry seharusnya tidak mengagetkannya, namun pikiran Draco sedang kacau. Terlebih lagi saat melihat bunga kesukaannya diberikan oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan si pembuat kacau pikiran Harry Bloody Sexy Potter.

"Kau.."

Harry hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Draco. Dan dengan merapal mantra non verbal, Harry menutup pintu apartemen dan membatalkan mantra peredup cahaya Draco.

Draco yang terkejut segera menarik bunga dari tangan Harry dan menutup wajahnya dengan bunga tersebut.

'Sial.'

Bukannya terkejut dengan reaksi Draco, Harry malah tersenyum dan dengan tenang menarik tangan Draco dan mengajaknya menuju ruang tengah apartement tersebut.

Draco yang masih terkejut juga bingung dengan sikap Harry tetap mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan patuh. Terlebih saat Harry mengambil bunga dari tangan Draco dan memantrainya dengan mantra melayang sehingga masuk kedalam sebuah vas cantik di dekat lemari buku Draco.

Masih dalam keadaan berdiri, Harry mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Draco dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya bisa melakukan ini dengan lebih baik."

Draco yang langsung menyimpulkan maksud perkataan Harry berjalan mundur dengan cepat, berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Harry.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Aku datang menemui kencanku. Apa lagi?"

Harry pun berjalan maju mendekati Draco yang masih tetap menjaga jarak dengan berjalan mundur. Saat Harry berjalan mendekatinya, Draco meliah ada sesuatu yang bergerak turun ke atas meja di dengan sofa tempat dia duduk tadi. Sesuatu yang berwana coklat dengan sebuat pita putih cantik menghiasinya.

Mata Draco semakin membulat. Dia semakin yakin apa yang dia pikirkan pasti benar. Tapi dia menolak untuk percaya.

'No, no, no, it can"t be...'

"Trust me, Draco. It's should be happened."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Draco, Harry berjalan semakin dekat dengan Draco. Terlebih lagi saat Draco tidak lagi bisa berjalan mundur.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Potter."

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Draco. Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Terutama tentang pasangan hidupku."

Wajah Draco otomatis memerah. Belum lagi saat Harry mendekatkan tubuh mereka dengan memeluk pinggang Draco. Bisa dipastikan Harry dapat mendengar degupan jantung Draco yang kencang dan tidak karuan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini Draco, aku bahkan sudah memberitahukan padamu tadi kalau pria yang kusukai itu kamu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa? Bunga aster yang kau beli saat kita selesai bertugas di sekitar kota London. Dan dengan spontannya kau mengatakan apartementmu pasti akan lebih indah dengan bunga itu."

"Kau.. Kau mengingatnya?"

"I remember all about you, Draco." Harry mengelus pipi Draco dengan lembut membuah Draco menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan dingin Harry diwajahnya. "Kau tahu, jika kau tetap memberiku wajah seperti ini-" Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Draco dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Draco merinding. "-aku tidak yakin dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak... memilikimu Draco." Dan Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Draco untuk mengesap aroma tubuh Draco.

"Pot..ter a-pa y-ang kau la-kukan?"

Demi apa Draco bisa segugup ini. Seorang Malfoy kalah oleh pesona Potter. Yang benar saja, Draco.

'Oh Merlin, he's so damn sexy.'

Well, Malfoy sudah ditaklukan oleh Potter.

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Draco, Harry mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Draco.

"Aku tahu, aku harus melakukan kencan yang sebenarnya sebelum aku memintamu melakukan itu denganku." Harry kembil mndekatkan wajah mereka, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Hanya saja aku tidak yakin, aku bisa menunggu selama itu." Dia pun mencium pipi Draco dengan lembut membuat Draco merasa rileks untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Melihat Draco yang mulai tenang, Harry kembali menempelkan hidung mereka.

"Draco, would you be mine?"

Draco merasakan detakan jantungnya semakin kencang. Kedua tanganya menarik jubah bagian depan Harry, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Harry. Setelah menghirup aroma tubuh Harry, dan yakin dia tidak bermimpi Draco mengeratkan pegangannya pada jubha hari seraya menjawab..

"As long as you'll be mine."..dan tersenyum di dada Harry yang kemudian memeluknya semakin erat.

"I'm yours, forever Draco."

Draco pun menarik kepalanya dan kembali menatap Harry yang terseyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, apa menurutmu aku bisa menciummu sekarang?" goda Harry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Draco.

"Really Harry?"

"Well, aku cuma menanyakan pendapatmu."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang begitu lama, Harry pun segera menempelkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan panjang.

 **-** **HarCo** **Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehehe maaf buat cerita yang biasa-biasa aja, dan typo yang bertebaran :D

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Sangkyu #bow


End file.
